Birthday Wish
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi only wishes for one thing. For Yami and Aqua to love him. But he knew the wish would never come true for they already went back to where they belonged. But when his birthday came, he made his wish and he was in for a surprise.


Zypher: And we all know what today is? Nothing like a nice one shot to celebrate the birthday of our favorite little hikari. Yugi, this is for you and I promise to get you something good for a present.

Yugi: -blushes- You don't need to.

Zypher: Nonsense! You deserve the world if I could give it to you. But this story and my present is good enough. And I know the people who love my stories will shower you with gifts as well.

Summary: Yugi only wishes for one thing. For Yami and Aqua to love him. But he knew the wish would never come true for they already went back to where they belonged. But when his birthday came, he made his wish and he was in for a surprise.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. End of that.

0

Birthday Wish

0

Yugi sighed as he looked outside to the sunny day. He was still saddened and very unhappy. He remembered the final duel with the two souls that once occupied his mind. He remembered watching them leave into the afterlife, to never be seen again. He remembered how he watched the Sennen Puzzle and all other Sennen Items fall into the crevasse that was made as the resting place crumbled down to nothing right before his eyes. Tears came to his eyes at the thought but remembered how Yami told him to stay strong.

_'But how can I without you or Aqua by my side? I feel like an incomplete soul without you two.'_he thought and then heard his grandfather calling him downstairs. He got up from the windowpane seat that he placed there a while back and headed downstairs, his heart still wishing for a way to have Yami and Aqua to come back. His grandfather looked to him and sighed softly, remembering that Yugi was still feeling depressed after Yami and Aqua's departure.

"Yugi, I know you still wish for the spirits to stay but you know they couldn't. Their destiny was fulfilled and so was yours. You have done well to keep them safe and happy while they done the same for you." he spoke and Yugi only sighed. "I know but I still miss them. I wasn't ready to have them leave yet but I had to. I couldn't let them stay in the present longer than they want to." Sugoroku walked over and placed a hand on the quivering shoulder of his grandson.

"One day, Yugi, I'm sure you'll probably see them again. Don't know how or when but I'm sure they will come back to you." Yugi only nodded and he smiled softly. "Now, do you mind doing me a favor and watch over the shop for me? I need to head out somewhere for a while." Yugi nodded once more and left to run the shop. He sighed and wished there was something he could do. _'Maybe if he made that wish on his birthday, he will be granted what his heart craves for so much after these last few months.'_

Yugi knew his birthday was coming soon and wished sorely that he could spend it with Yami and Aqua. His heart longed for their company once again but knew that his wish would never come true. He went to go spend the day with his friends and Keara saw his gaze. "Yugi, are you still missing Yami and Aqua?" She asked.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't since it was their destiny to go back to the afterlife but I wished so much for them to stay. Even after everything we've been through and all the evil we foiled and destroyed to restore peace on Earth, it feels like I couldn't know them like I wanted to."

She placed a hand upon his shoulder and he looked up to her. "Yugi, don't lose hope. I'm sure they will come back to you. You three may be separated but your bond is still strong and if you think hard enough, they may just come back." Keara spoke. "You really think so?" She smiled and nodded. "Now come on, no need to be depressed. Your birthday is only in three days away and we want you to be happy, not sad." He smiled and nodded. She pat his head and they were soon rejoined with the group who decided to head to the arcade for a while.

Soon, the three days went by and it was Yugi's birthday. They all decided to have his 17th birthday at the game shop and he was happy to have all his friends there beside him. They played games and sung songs, Yugi enjoying himself immensely and not once thinking about Yami and Aqua.

Soon, his grandfather brought in the cake and Yugi looked to the numbered candles that were aflame and waiting for his wish. _'Could it be possibly that this time I may get my wish?'_he thought. "Yugi, make a wish and blow out the candles." His grandfather spoke and he jumped slightly, his mind too deep in thought that he didn't even hear them sing 'Happy Birthday'. _'I wish that Yami and Aqua will come back to me. That's all I wish for.'_ he thought and then blew out the candles, the white smoke drifting away in the breeze, carrying his wish.

His friends cheered for him and Diamond moved to pat his shoulder. "Would you like to open your gifts now?" she questioned and he nodded as his grandfather started to cut pieces of the cake for them.

After eating some slices of his birthday cake, which was gone once Jou and Kaiser got a hold of it and playing a few more games, they all started to head home, wishing Yugi once more a happy birthday as they left. When they were gone, Yugi helped his grandfather clean up the boxes and wrapping paper, throwing it all away before he headed upstairs with his gifts, bidding his grandfather goodnight.

When he made it into his room, he placed his gifts onto the bed and was about to grab his pajamas so he could get ready for bed when he spotted something sitting on his desk. It was a gift wrapped in gold paper and tied with a crimson bow. _'Where could this have come from?'_he wondered as he walked over and gingerly picked up the gift. He delicately opened the gift, tears coming to his eyes when he saw what was inside. It was two dolls made of the finest cloth. But there was something unique about them and it was that they resembled Yami and Aqua as their past forms.

_'Who could've made such wonderful dolls of them? Only me, my friends, Ishizu and jii-chan knew of them.'_ he thought. He gingerly placed the dolls down and picked up his pajamas, heading to the bathroom, unaware of the golden glow that surrounded them.

When he came back, he was surprised to see Yami and Aqua now sitting there, not only with that but what they were wearing as well. The cloth dolls were dressed in their pharaoh attire but now, they were wearing very revealing dancer clothing. "Yami? Aqua? How can you be back?" Yami smiled and stood, walking over to him. "Your birthday wish brought us back. We knew your birthday was coming and we felt your pain of our departure so we prepared ourselves for our arrival."

"Really, you actually felt my pain into the afterlife?" They nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I knew this would draw you two from the afterlife, I wouldn't be worrying so much." Yugi muttered and jumped when he felt Aqua's hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We didn't like it there. Our thoughts were on you as well and we missed you just as much as you missed us. We couldn't bear another day without you and the only way we could come back is with your birthday wish." he said, nuzzling him.

He blushed lightly but was smiling. "Thanks for coming back. Wasn't expecting it but I'm happy you're here." Yugi said. "We're glad to but our appearance isn't the only gift we had for you." Yami spoke and with a flick of the wrist, his room became a throne room. A pile of pillows sat in the corner of the room and Yugi was dressed in royal garments. He was curious about what they had in mind and Yami led him over to the golden throne. "Tonight, you will learn the pros of being a pharaoh, Yugi." he whispered and Yugi nodded.

Yugi sat down upon the throne and Yami walked back down to where Aqua stood, both looking to him with question in their eyes as they bowed before him. Remembering the things that they have explained to him once about ruling as pharaohs. "Is there something you wish to ask of me?" Yami nodded as he stood up. "I wish to ask if we could dance for our young pharaoh?" Yugi blushed lightly before nodding. "You may do so." he answered.

Yami waves his hand and soon, the soft melody of Desert Rose by Sting started to play. As the music played, they danced, moves easily flowing with the music. Yugi watched intently, a blush dusting his cheeks as he watched them dance for him. They danced elegantly, a hidden meaning in their steps which they expressed gracefully.

Once the song ended, Yami looked up to him. "Did my young pharaoh enjoy?"

"Yes, I have but I know there's a hidden meaning to it. Will you tell me what it was?"

Yami nodded "Yugi, ever since we were parted, we ached horribly for not telling you what we have felt for you. We love you, Yugi. Once we have parted, our hearts have felt pain for never telling you. We wished we could have before we left but that would've made our departure more painful to bear." he explained.

Tears came to Yugi's eyes as he left the throne to walk down to them. "Oh, Yami! Aqua! You don't know how happy you made me! To tell you the truth, I wanted so badly to tell you two but I was afraid that you two would reject me." Yugi cried as he hugged Yami around his waist, face buried into his chest. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around him, leading him over to the pile of pillows and lied down with him on top with Aqua following behind them. "We would never reject you if we felt the same, little one." Yami said, kissing him softly.

"Now, as our final gift, how about we show just how much we love you." Yugi smiled softly and nodded.

0

The next morning, Yugi woke up to find himself back in bed with Yami and Aqua by his side. They were still asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake them. He slipped out of bed quietly and went to get dressed. Aqua yawned as he woke up and smiled. "Morning, little koi." Yugi turned to him and smiled. "Morning, Aqua." Yugi greeted.

"You should rest. We did have an eventful night."

"I know but I need to get to school. Once that's over, I'll get all the rest I need."

Aqua sat up, reaching over with his tail and wrapped it around his waist, bringing him back into bed. "No. You're going to stay here with us today. Missing one day of school won't kill you, little koi." Aqua whispered, kissing him lightly and he laughed softly before nodding. "Ok, I guess you're right." he answered softly, snuggling up to him. He smiled and kissed the top of his head before lying back down. "Rest well, Yugi." he murmured.

Later on, Sugoroku walked in and seeing Yugi with Yami and Aqua by his side. Seeing his smile made him smile. _'Glad to see you happy again, Yugi. You were so sad after their departure but your wish brought them back. Hopefully they will always stay by your side and never leave you again.'_ he thought before leaving out the room silently.

0

Zypher: And that's the end of my little birthday one-shot. Was going to add a lemon but my brain's lemon department shut down on me. Oh well but anyways, send little Yugi gifts! He needs gifts!

Yugi: Zypher! Don't encourage them!

Zypher: Hey, if you think you're just getting gifts from the readers, just wait until you get to your room. Yami and Aqua has a _big _surprise waiting for you. -Yugi blushes- And from me, here you go. -gives him a little tabby kitten-

Yugi: -smiles and takes kitten- Thank you, Zypher.

Zypher: And now, I shall see you all later and send gifts for Yugi!


End file.
